


Cold War

by princeofdont



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofdont/pseuds/princeofdont
Summary: War. War was cold and dark, desolate. It was nothing but agonizing screams and crumbling cities that seemed to disappear at the snap of a finger. War was lonely, melancholy, but it was all that he knew. The Galran Emperor, Zarkon, a powerful leader who ruled over more than rich men could ever dream of owning, was bored of war.





	Cold War

War. War was cold and dark, desolate. It was nothing but agonizing screams and crumbling cities that seemed to disappear at the snap of a finger. War was lonely, melancholy, but it was all that he knew. The Galran Emperor, Zarkon, a powerful leader who ruled over more than rich men could ever dream of owning, was bored of war. It was too easy, he believed, too routine now. He didn’t have to lift a finger, his loyal generals doing all the work for him, and yet it didn’t seem like it was enough. Planets taken, colonies created, whole galaxies destroyed because of his hands, and yet it didn’t fill anything. With thousands of decapheebs that have gone by without anyone to stop him except for pesky Blades, his bones creaked and groaned from lack of usage. But then, oh the delicious roar from his lion seized him tight, made his eyes widen and a grin spread across his face, something he hadn’t felt in who knows how long. The winds of change didn’t even come, he knew he’d win, but this, the raw energy of the red paladin, the spunky green and timid yellow, the calming waves of beautiful blue, and oh, his beloved Champion behind black. The feeling of the paladins, of his bonds tied to the essence of the lions, made him feel alive again, made him chuckle deep in his chest like a roll of thunder, and grunt and snark like a beast as he got up. “Bring them to me” he depended with a lick of his lips, something sinister behind soft glowing eyes, a crackle of light dancing in them. “I want my paladins, and I want my champion”

His bones aches for a different reason now, on his death bed in a coma, the witches magic almost too powerful for even him to contain. He had never felt such a pain, trapped underneath tough metal, never heard himself scream until his ears popped and he blacked out. He didn’t know how long he was gone- how long he was stuck with tubes in his veins and quintessence filling his lungs, hearing raspy whispers claw into his brain. ‘Wake up’ ‘My husband..’ ‘Wake up’ With eyes popping open the next thing he knew he was clad in armor, breathing in air harshly through his nose and voice vibrating in his skull. He was fine with most things, wasn’t bothered majority of the time, but this, it made him feel- unsettled almost, but it was nothing but a minor setback, along with his mistake of a sun running around, the very thought forcing a growl through him before he went to sit on his throne. With intel from his generals, the war wasn’t going well. For once, he seemed to be losing. Losing because those pesky paladins can’t see the change that he’s making for the better of his own people. His home was taken from him, destroyed by a man who he trusted, and now for those who do not see the light he will bring ravenous torture upon their heads to show just how miserable it is to lose everything, to fall when you had it all...

His death wasn’t glorious, though it also wasn’t ill fitting, just...surprising. That sword shouldn’t have been able to pierce through the layers of armor that was supposed to protect him, and by the hands of his own rejection. Everything seemed to move so fast, flashes of memories that invaded his mind, memories long forgotten; the paladins of old, his own quirky nature of when he was once younger, a beautiful and intelligent woman who looked at him as he he gave her the world, and then white. Shinning, bright white that seemed to invade his person, blind him even. It was painful, slow, yet also relieving in a way. For him, war was over, and there was so much damage that he has done that the paladins couldn’t fix, so many people in ruins that Voltron couldn’t save. That in itself, was the sweetest victory. Then the world was black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submitting work for the Zarkon Zine on tumblr! Though I may not be the best writer I love Zarkon more than I probably should and would love to contribute in any way possible


End file.
